transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Talia McKinley
Profile "Force from above, coming in hot!" Talia McKinley has always been one acting for the well-being of others, be it by preventing illegal actions or just being there for a friend when they need the support. She believes in always being prepared, but prefers common sense readiness and skill over extensive planning. Previously served in the US Coast Guard interdiction and enforcement divisions; certified advanced aircraft pilot and possesses personal law enforcement and marksmanship training. VTOL aircraft is designed for defense and air support operations, armed with a primary 20mm autocannon and secondary machine-gun side-mounts. Carries security sidearm with targeting systems for on-foot operations. Often disregards concerns of personal risk to aid and protect others. History While she's always been one to stand up for others and has been protecting freedom and security for quite some time, Talia wasn't involve in much direct military action. Originally she was serving in the Coast Guard as a pilot and security officer in one of the interdiction units that deal with intercepting smugglers and maritime law enforcement. As a lot of the duty involved either flying helicopters or VTOL frames, or riding gunner on the same, she's got more hours clocked in airtime and marksmanship than you can shake a stick at. But that changed during the Decepticon occupation of Mexico, and some of those scoundrels that liked to muddle in human affairs for their own illicit gains caused a spike in refugees and illegal trafficking. While encounters directly with Decepticons were still limited, she got a first-hand look at just what sort of trouble they could cause. News reports always talk about attacks and raids, but not that they were into this sort of illegal activity as well! Her view of things was shaken up a bit, but in a way that was more of an eye opener than anything else. The next time Earth Defense put recruiting drives through the national militaries she signed on, having come to the conclusion that if she wanted to keep defending the people she needed to be doing more than just patrolling its waters. And by the looks of things from 'The Longest Night' she stepped up to the challenge at just the right time... Notes * Talia is voiced by Ashleigh Ball (as Applejack). * Personality-wise more of a cross between Applejack and Spitfire. * Was one of the first Terran characters to use the new Vehicle setup instead of a Ride Armor. * Before joining EDC Talia served several tours of duty with the Coast Guard as a pilot and customs officer. Particularly during the time the Decepticons were in control of Mexico so dealing with them and their criminal accomplices is nothing new to her. * As the Coast Guard is one of the few (real life) military branchs with actual law enforcement jurisdiction she is rather knowledgable in various legal and regulatory practices. * Pasttimes include: Horseback Riding, Outdoor Grilling, Social Drinking, Reminding guys a lady can be tough and still look good doing so Players Spindrift (Swiftpawwolf)